Chapter 1/Facing Romulan forces
(Romulan Neutral Zone, space) The Defiant is surrounded by 14 Romulan warbirds. (Main bridge, red alert) Phaser banks are charged and the forward launcher is armed and ready to fire on your order Captain Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at her console then over at Captain Halliwell. Then Lieutenant Susan Mayer reports. Sir I'm getting hail from their lead vessel Lieutenant Mayer reports from the communication console. Captain Halliwell gets up from his chair and looks at the viewer. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Mayer. She nods and brings up the transmission. I'm Commander So'lak of the Romulan warship T'kara why are you in our space Commander So'lak says on the main viewer. We were coming to the aid to one of your ships that was damaged but its not this is a trap isn't says Typhuss as he looks at Commander So'lak on the viewscreen. You've violated the Neutral Zone treaty and yes it was a trap and it worked Commander So'lak says on the main viewer. Go to to hell says Typhuss as he looks at So'lak on the viewscreen, Captain you have 15 minutes to surrender the Defiant or we're going to open fire this is your only warning Commander So'lak says as the transmission ends. Captain Halliwell looks at Commander Martin for advice. Any advice Commander? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Seeing how we're up against 14 warbirds and we violated the Neutral Zone border I suggest we leave and see what they do when we start moving Commander Martin says as he looks at Captain Haillwell. Lieutenant Mayer, set a course for Federation space warp 7, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Mayer. Typhuss I recommend we leave slowly to make sure they don't take out our warp drive Commander Martin says as he looks at Captain Halliwell. Before Typhuss could speak the weapons lock alarm blares. They've got a weapons lock and firing Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at her console. (Neutral Zone) The Romulan vessels fire at the Defiant causing explosions along the primary hull and secondary hull. (Main bridge, red alert) Shields down to 89% damage to main power relays on decks 4-10 Lieutenant Benson says as she reports. Captain Halliwell looks at Olivia at the weapons console. Lock phasers and photon torpedoes on the Romulan ship and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Benson. She presses the phaser firing button. (Romulan Neutral Zone) The Defiant fires a phaser barrage at the Romulan warbirds as it flies away from where its at but still takes damage from that attack as a plasma torpedo launches from one of the Romulan cruisers and struck the Starboard side of the bridge module. (Main bridge, red alert) A huge shower of sparks erupt sending Captain Halliwell flying back and hits the deck as coolant spews from one of the consoles he was at. Medical team to the bridge Commander Martin says as he pressed the com panel on the Captain's chair, the Medical team comes into the bridge and gets the Captain up on a stretcher and takes him to sickbay as Commander Martin sits in the Captain's chair. Gabrielle take us to Zeta Voltanis full impulse speed Commander Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Mayer at the helm. She inputs commands into the helm. (Romulan space) The Defiant speeds towards the planet with the Romulan forces behind them. (Deck 6, sickbay) Several crewmen are being taken into sickbay due to the damage the ship is taking when Captain Halliwell tries to get up and get back to the bridge, when Doctor O'Neill sees him doing that. And just where are you going Captain? Doctor O'Neill says as she looks at him on the biobed to get him to lay down. Typhuss looks at her. Back to the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor O'Neill. She puts him back on the biobed. You wouldn't make it three feet out of sickbay before you collapsed Captain rest Doctor O'Neill says as she looks at him. (Planet surface) The Defiant flies towards the buildings dodging them as well as weapons fire from the Romulan warbirds as their firing their plasma torpedoes at the ship. (Main bridge, red alert) That torpedo missed us by a mile sir Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at Commander Martin. Then Commander Martin gets an idea. Dive Commander Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Mayer. She's shocked by what he said. Take us under water divert all power to both shields and the field integrity grid Commander Martin orders Lieutenant Benson to do. She does so as their approaching the sea. Taking us down everyone hang on Lieutenant Mayer says as she goes to work on the helm. (Surface) The Defiant goes into the water as the Romulan ships are circling the sight of its landing. (Main bridge, red alert) We've dived in the ocean Commander Lieutenant Mayer says as she turns to Commander Martin. John breathes a sigh of relief. Maintain red alert, damage control teams submit damage reports to both me and the second officer Commander Martin says as he activated the com panel on the arm rest of the command chair. Commander Amidala looks at him. This is a stupid plan we need to get out of the Neutral Zone before they find us Commander Amidala says as she looks at Commander Martin. He turns to her. Right now we've taken damage and we'll just get our asses kicked again Commander Commander Martin says as he looks at Commander Amidala.